The present invention relates to a fiber optic connector and more particularly to a housing having a retention member for retaining an optical fiber.
In complex data bus transmission systems, for example in communications and information networks, plastic optical fibers are increasingly being used for data transfer. Such systems ensure high rates of transfer, enable trouble-free signal transmission, are insensitive to electromagnetic interference and reduce the cabling outlay to cut down cost and weight. An application for such an optical bus is in communications systems of a motor vehicle. For example, audio components, CD changer, voice-controlled system, built-in car phone and further elements may connect to one another by an optical bus such as a fiber-optic ring. Utilizing the fiber-optic ring, synchronous or asynchronous data transfer systems may be implemented at an adequately high baud rate.
Coupling of the optical fibers to the individual electronic components or coupling of a plurality of optical fibers to one another is typically accomplished by special fiber optic connectors having housings in which an optical fiber is connected to another optical fiber or to an optical component.
Particularly in the field of motor vehicle electronics, because of extremely hostile ambient conditions, the connection of the optical fibers has to meet stringent requirements with regard to resistance to vibration and corrosion but also with regard to thermal stability. Coupling of the optical fibers has to be achieved inexpensively and preferably in an automated manner.
A conventional method of securing an optical fiber in a housing utilizes metal clips, as shown in FIG. 4. The housing 130 has a receptacle 102 for the optical fiber 122 and a receptacle 124 for a metal clip 120. The optical fiber 122 is positioned in the receptacle 102 of the housing 130 and mechanically secured against axial displacement by insertion of the metal clip 120. This technique enables the mounting and latching of optical fibers having different lengths. The optical fiber 122 is secured by the metal clip 120 in the housing 130 and hence ensures the connection to another optical fiber. This solution however has a drawback in that assembly always involves the positioning of an additional metal part namely the clip 120. This adds to the cost of the assembly operation.
Another possible way of fastening optical fibers to a housing is by laser welding or other bonding techniques. However, the hardware and set up costs for these techniques is considerable. Additionally, these techniques result in a permanent connection between the optical fiber and the housing. Repair of the connection is therefore complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic connector housing for connecting an optical fiber to an optical element, which allows the optical fibers to be fastened as easily and inexpensively as possible.
This and other objects are achieved by providing an optical connector housing according to the invention for connecting an optical fiber to an optical component. The housing has a retention member made from the same material as the housing. As a result, the retention member and housing may be simultaneously formed, thereby reducing production costs.
According to one embodiment, the retention member is formed integrally with the housing. Retaining webs are provided, which prevent the retention member in the pre-assembly state from falling out and becoming lost and, may be broken during assembly by applying only slight forces to displace or engage the retention member.
A surface of the housing which receives the optical fiber may be provided with teeth. This arrangement has the advantage that the optical fiber is protected in a particularly effective manner from unintentional axial displacement. This arrangement also reduces the insertion forces needed to assemble the retention member.
According to a further embodiment, the retention member has a receptacle for a plunger of an assembly tool. The receptacle serves to facilitate positioning of the assembly tool and assembly is therefore simplified.
Recesses and guide projections may also be provided along the housing to ensure that the retention member is displaced exactly normal to the optical fiber.
To prevent unintentional displacement of the retention member in the assembled state, the guide projections may be bevelled in such a way that they frictionally engage the retention member when inserted. This offers the advantage of a reliable stop during assembly and allows the forces acting upon the optical fibers to be kept as low as possible.